Jake, London Orphan
by AshenWolf
Summary: Alternate Reality. Slash. AU. Jake has been a street kid for as long as he could remember. But is he really just an orphan on the streets with his ‘brother’ Cody or does he have family out there? WereWolf Harry. Part of my Unfamiliar, Familiar Series.
1. Of Rainy Days and Charades

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the Hp series. I do own the unknowns though. So hands off! .

**Story:** _Jake, London Orphan._

**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rated:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Totally AU. No spoilers...well, I don't think so.

**Summary:** Jake has been a street kid for as long as he could remember. But is he really just an orphan on the streets with his 'brother' Cody or does he have family out there. And what ever happened to the famous Harry Potter who disappeared all those years ago? R & R! It would be much appreciated! AU.

**Quick A/N:** I know it's not that great and the next chappies probably won't be either. I'm trying though. I just need to get better at it. Random person in the back ground: "All in good time, my good sir." "I'm a girl you dimwit!" "As I said: all in good time my good sir." fumes

**Added A/N:** This is just a revised version of Chapter one. I'll have chapter 2 out soon! I hope. AP classes are hell! Plus, I want at least 5 reviews before I update so review!

**Chapter One**

The rain beat harshly on the innocent passersby down on the crowded streets of London. People scrambled desperately to seek shelter among the many buildings, while some tried in vain to get to their homes. Well, almost everyone was that is. The rain didn't seem to deter a group of ragged looking kids who seemed to be keeping to the shadows trying to keep out of sight just as franticly as the rain beaten citizens were. It was almost impossible to see how old they were when you tried to look through all the grime and patched up clothing they wore. Indeed, most of what they were wearing was from the trash and/ or snitched from the few clothing stores they managed to get into.

Cody, or Coyote as the rest called him because of his shaggy black hair and golden animalistic eyes, shifted his gaze from his little group to the store they were currently planning to prey on. He smirked slightly, showing pointy looking teeth, before looking down at his protégée or as many called him, Pup. Everyone called him Cody's little brother as well. It was not only because they were so similar in attitude or because they were as close as siblings, for most in the group trusted the other with their lives...or at least to a certain extent. It was because Jake, as he was dubbed, looked amazingly like Coyote in regards to looks. He had the same disheveled jet black hair long enough to cover his eyes, but his eyes could never be covered for they glowed the same eerie amber as Cody's. He was seven years old, but was adopted by Coyote when he was only about 2 years old.

Nobody knows why, but Cody one of the younger kids then, left from the group like he usually did every month only to return with extra luggage. It wasn't startling that he left, for it was common for the kids to leave for days on end before returning and nobody batted an eyelash or raised an eyebrow in question. It was a silent rule not to speak of any of the others past, unless the person openly offered to.

It was startling that the one he came home with was so young. Cody himself was only 12 at the time and the youngest of their number had been eight. They were a group of rejects, unwanted by parents or relatives. They were kids that were dumped on empty streets, escapees from the orphanage, or just plain runaways. But enough of this. Let's get back to the present time and to the actual boys themselves.

Pup smirked back up at his brother knowingly. He knew what he was supposed to do. He had been doing it for a few years now. He was the youngest of the group and therefore the most innocent looking. He could cause some sort of scene to draw attention away from the others. They would then take off with as much as they could carry.

They were a small group and each had a specific task. Gary, Kevin, and Sara would scramble after the clothing racks and stacks, while Amelia, John and Matthew would go after food and medicine. Coyote and Daniel were the most proficient at pick pocketing and could do so without the victim knowing. They were the oldest and had been on the streets the longest. It could be quite easy, if they could do it right.

They let the rain clean their faces as best it could, before proceeding. They couldn't look too unacceptable could they? Cody stepped forward and turned to face them. "Okay, you ready guys?", he said in an almost excited tone. The others just looked at him and nodded. "It's just like last weeks o'er in... well, whatever city we was in. Remember, be quick about it. In and out, and that's it. Don't take your sweet time. We need not be caught unless you want to be. I for one am old enough to get in real trouble now. So we have to get it over and down with as fast as possible. Young Jake here can only do fake tears for so long." Pup smiled for in reality he could do it for quite awhile. He was pretty good at theatrics actually. Acting was one of his specialties and Cody knew it.

As Jake got up from his seat on the floor he whispered so only Cody would hear "you liar. You know I could be a star if I had the chance." He sensed Cody's chuckle more then he heard it as he walked towards the little store looking quite lost and on the verge of tears. 'That should do', he thought wryly as he began to ball all out and cry for his "Mommy!"

R& R! Thank you! A simple: "I read it!" will do. Though I do like comments.

AshenWolf

10/7/04


	2. Events of The Past

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the Hp series. I do own the unknowns though. So hands off! .

**Story:** _Jake, London Orphan._

**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rated:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Totally AU. No spoilers...well, I don't think so.

**Summary:** Jake has been a street kid for as long as he could remember. But is he really just an orphan on the streets with his 'brother' Cody or does he have family out there. And what ever happened to the famous Harry Potter who disappeared all those years ago? R & R! It would be much appreciated! AU.

**Quick A/N:** I know it's not that great and the next chappies probably won't be either. I'm trying though. I just need to get better at it. Random person in the back ground: "All in good time, my good sir." "I'm a girl you dimwit!" "As I said: all in good time my good sir." fumes

**Added A/N:** Finally have Chapter 2 done! I'll have chapter 3 out soon! I hope. AP classes are hell! Plus, I want at least 5 reviews between each chapter before I update so review! This Chappie is dedicated to **Freedom Isn't Free**, for being my first reviewer!

**Chapter 2**

The wind blew and swirled it rhythmic dance as two wayward boys made their way towards what could be seen as a forest in the distance. It was a pair of odd boys that traveled thus. One eighteen, the other seven. It seemed odd that it was not the elder brother that pulled upon the smaller child, but the other way around. Jake pulled upon Cody with the force only an energetic seven, almost eight, year old could have when excited. Cody though struggling forcefully was a bit more reluctant and forlorn looking. It seemed that the young one was finally going to be able to go into the candy store that mommy said he couldn't go into, while the teen looked as if death waited for him just over those small hills and into the forest...

Cody pulled his new black coat (got it from the store raid a few days previous) around him tighter with one hand as he followed his Pup. He always thought it ironic how the group or orphans could have been so close to the truth yet so far all at once. Jake Alexander Miller was indeed a pup, just not the one they were referring too...just like Cody was indeed a canine as well, but no one suspected a thing.

He looked at his little brother whose eyes glowed even more in the growing darkness. The glow was even more obvious by the excitement shining in their depths. Every month they came here and every month he relived that horrid night five years ago...

**Flash Back**

**Fives years ago, Cody is 12**

Cody shivered from the cold that descended upon him as the winter's day, became twilight, and eventually night. He had left the others a few hours ago not wanting them to know of his horrid curse. It has been a month since the last time he had had to leave the group for his transformation. It had been a month of happiness and solace with a slow build up of anxiety and dread for this month. When it was over the cycle would start again.

He reached the cover of trees and with his senses, that were already in hyper drive, he heard a soft crying in the distance. He looked at the sky and thought he had about 20 minutes before eth full moon came out and haunted him, so he focused on his heightened hearing and smelling abilities in an attempt to find the source of the distress. "It sounds like a young child...maybe even a toddler." He thought aloud as he followed the sound which got increasingly louder and higher. "Why would there by a child in the forest?" He was confused, but only for a second, before he realized what must have happened for the kid to be there.

He rounded about a rather tall Oak tree and saw what he was seeking. It was a small child...about two years old. The small boy kept on crying seemingly not aware of the intrusion. Cody took a moment to study the wailing thing. He had startling black hair, much like his own and a small frame. He seemed a bit underfed... no scratch that, horribly underfed. The orphans were a bit 'underfed', but they were healthy to an extent that they were content with themselves. But this wasn't the only cause for distress. The poor thing had a bunch of cuts and bruises in various stages of healing. There was a rather large bruise in the mark of a hand print on the boy's left cheek. That one looked rather new. His hair covered his forehead and fell into his watery eyes.

Overwhelming anger filled him as he watched the child. "Of course he's another throw-away like the rest of us. Damn inhumane parents. They only care for us when we are useful, and when they grow bored of us or when we become nothing but a nuisance we get chucked out here in the cold, on the streets, in garbage bins, in orphanages...in forests. In a bloody forest where there isn't even a remote chance of someone willing to take the child in, will find him. Damn them all!" he thought angrily. A frightened yelp brought him from his inner musings and he realized that he had voiced the last few words aloud thus alerting his topic of thought to his presence.

The boy looked around wildly for a moment as if searching for an escape route, yet even though there were countless possibilities the young toddler looked back at Cody with a discouraged sigh. His emerald eyes were blurry with small pools of saline and his nose ran no doubt from his constant crying. As Cody approached him, the child cringed, squeezing his large, expressive eyes tightly shut as he tucked his head close to his chest in obvious distress.

"Shh...Kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The shivering mess tentatively opened one eye and seemed to be gauging Cody's words to be true or false. He rapidly shut it again as the older child brought his hand up to place it on the younger child's arm. "Definitely abused. As if the bruises weren't enough evidence", he thought both sad and angry.

"Hey Kiddo, you ok? I promise I won't hurt you."

Before he knew it, Cody had an arm full of the sobbing creature and was sitting with his back up against the long forgotten Oak tree. He rubbed the child's back in an attempt o calm him as he rocked slowly back and forth like a cheap imitation of an old lady's rocking chair. Once he had been calmed enough to speak Cody ventured a question.

"What's your name Kiddo? And how on earth did you come to be here?" A few sniffs were his only answer, then finally a soft "Boy. Uncle didn't want me." Cody was slightly confused at the answer, until it dawned on him that he had never even been given the decency of being called by a name, but a dismissive, degrading "Boy". Anger began to bubble to the surface again, but he didn't have much time to even process the feeling before a stabbing pain exploded in his stomach.

He gasped in pain and realization. "No. not now..." he cried in anguish as he pushed the green eyed child from his lap and tried vainly to stand and get away. "How could I be so stupid...? I...I forgot...I can't hurt him...not after I promised I wouldn't. Not like this."

He sneaked a quick look at the child which was by now with a look that somehow combined hurt, fear, and curiosity all at once. "Leave!" he screamed as he finally was able to stand and scrambled away from the clearing. Sadly he didn't get far before he fell once more and the transformation truly began. "Please leave", was his last thought before the pain of it all took over and his animal side began to take hold in his mind.

There were cracks and cries as bones broke and changed before reattaching themselves to form the body not of a human being, but that of a wolf. Hair sprouted all over as a snout formed and a tail created itself seemingly from the air itself. One last anguished whimper changed into a fierce howl that echoed for what seemed like ages.

His golden eyes opened and glowed with a feral air as he sniffed the air and smelled human. A small satisfied growl escaped his throat as he turned towards the delightful smell. He barred his teeth at the child, who sadly hadn't moved from the spot he was left in, and licked his chops. He could smell the fear coming off him in sheets. Oh he how he loved it. Oddly, the wolf sensed a sort of rampant inquisitiveness. He disregarded it as his mind focused on his need to feed. He hadn't had blood in ages, especially not as fresh as this...

Not wasting anymore time, the predator shattered the silence, where his growls and the child's rapid breathing solely existed, as he jumped viciously on the piece of meat. As his sharp teeth sank into a small arm that had come up to protect the victim's face, the wolf quivered in joy. That is, he did until his insides began to burn as the once sweet blood flowed down his now flaming throat. He violently let go of the arm and retreated shaking his head back and forth to dispel the horrible taste and sensations. Unable to do so, he howled in pain at the moon one last time before his vision faltered. The last thing he felt before giving in to unconsciousness was the soft feel of downy grass that covered every inch of the green forest.

**End Flashback**

Cody shivered at the memory as guilt flooded his sense anew. He hated that night with a passion, yet a small part of him was immensely glad for it happening. He hated it because he knew that he had passed his horrible curse onto another human being. Not just any human being, but a poor defenseless, abused child.

For almost 2 years after the event, he had struggled not to put himself "down" for his crime. He had almost done it once too, but then he thought about how he had to take care of Jake. At first it was only a sense of responsibly that he had to take care of the newly made werewolf, but now it was his sense of love and companionship with his Pup that withheld himself from committing the sin of suicide. That and he was now the eldest of their little band on the streets. As Alpha, he had to take care of his pack at all costs.

Though he was plagued by his guilt his hidden happiness sometimes permitted itself to be seen on the surface. After all, Cody had been a loner in the strange group on the streets and with Jake to look after he was never alone again. Maybe if he hadn't turned him, Jake would have gotten attached to another member of the group and let Cody in the cold. He knew that the thought was selfish, but he had longed for companionship on a different level then just being a kid in the group. Hell, he had even given Jake his name, hi last name included. Yet another thing that bonded them together as siblings.

Cody looked over at Jake who was giggling and running around in the clearing where he had been turned all those years ago. He pondered, as he had done so on many occasions before, on why Jake was always happy when the time came for him to transform. Well he didn't ponder on the "why he was happy" really, but more on the explanation he received from his pup when he asked.

**Flashback**

**3 years ago. Cody is 15 and Jake is 5.**

Cody watched as the sun sunk slowly below the horizon as dusk fell over the land. It would only be a few more minutes before the full moon shone in all its glory and forced him to change. He hated these nights, but what disturbed him was that Jake didn't. He was a jubilant 5 year old who kept jumping up and down in anticipation. He had often wondered why, but never wanted to ask before.

He feared that maybe it was some sort of defensive mechanism in a child to cloud the dread that must truly be hidden under the surface. Of course, that was only a bad lie that he kept telling himself in order to cloud his own dread. Misery did love company as the old saying went. He couldn't keep lying to himself though, not anymore. It really was a bad lie in the first place.

"Hey Jake? Kiddo?" He waited until his pup stopped jumping and turned around with a smile. "Huh?"

"Why are you so happy?" Jake looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"Because we get to be wolves tonight!" he exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Exasperated Cody sighed. "I _know_ that, but _why _does _that_ make you happy?

"'Cause, it's fun! I love running on four legs and howling is just so cool! And..." Cody interrupted him before he could g on a tirade with a blunt "Doesn't it hurt when you change?"

His pup looked a little confused and looked at Cody strangely as if the notion never occurred to him before. "Hurt?" Cody nodded in response. "No. Is it supposed to?"

**End Flashback**

Man had he been shocked then and even now though he had gotten over the shock, the perplexity of it all still lingered heavily. It sure hurt when he transformed and he couldn't figure out why it didn't hurt for Jake. If to be truly honest he was a bit jealous of him, but an even bigger part of him, the part with his love for his brother and half way son, rejoiced in the fact that he didn't experience any pain.

It had been over five years since then, but he still remembered the pain he felt after biting him. "Maybe the reason he doesn't feel any pain has to do with that..." he muttered as he noticed the sunless sky fill with the soft glow from the moon and a thoroughly familiar pain ignited in his abdomen.

The moon cast its radiance upon the slumbering homes of the people in the cities and the napping animals of the forest as two pitch black wolves scampered and fooled around between the dense and sparse trees alike.

**AshenWolf**

**11/2/04**

Off Topic:

It's Election Day here in America! Go out and vote before it is too late! Vote Kerry/Edwards! lol. Or you can vote Bush/Cheney, but I'm Democratic, so I will shun you! J/J. I won't hate you or anything if you're a Bush/Cheney fan. I know plenty of Republicans, even if my whole family is Democratic. Go blue! Go Donkey! Hehe. I have officially lost it. In your reviews would you tell me who you would or are voting for? That would be cool to know. "Go Kerry! Help is on the Way!"

I'd like to say a Humongous **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers**Freedom isn't Free, haftmassa, Sarah R Potter, Wanamaker, and Lady Maria. **You guys made my day(s)! Hope you like the new chappie! Leave a review! points at button Please! bats eyelashes Ohh! And no I don't object being added to the "AU Fanfiction" C2 Community, Lady Maria. In fact I'm honored!


	3. Lessons Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the Hp series. I do own the unknowns though. So hands off!

**Story:**_Jake, London Orphan._

**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rated:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Totally AU. No spoilers...well, I don't think so. Some mild swearing.

**Summary:** Jake has been a street kid for as long as he could remember. But is he really just an orphan on the streets with his 'brother' Cody or does he have family out there. And what ever happened to the famous Harry Potter who disappeared all those years ago? R and R! It would be much appreciated! AU.

**Quick A/N:** I know that the chapters aren't that long, but I try. Hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses. Also, there are individual responses to reviews below. R and R please! Also, I am no longer requiring a certain number of reviews before I update, because I thought about it and find that it seems cruel.

**Added A/N:** Finally have Chapter 3 out! I know, I took a long time. I'd give barrels of excuses, but I know that is not what you want to hear, so I won't even try. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **SuperStickerSarah **for never losing faith in me and keeping my spirits up when they were down. :Winks:

_Jake, London Orphan. Chapter 3_

**2 years later, Jake is 9 and Cody is 19 (almost 20)**

Jake readjusted his loose bandana to make sure his scare was covered up. There was once a time when he like his scar, but that was before the accident that occurred a few months previous. It had been one of his and Cody's "nights" out in the forest, when it happened. The brothers had gotten into a semi fight with each other. It was meant to be all fun and games like all the previous mock-duels, but Cody got a little too excited and ended up clawing at little Jake's forehead leaving a disfiguring scar that blended in with an old one that he had had all his life or for at least what life he did remember. He hardly remembered his Uncle Vernon anymore, let alone anything before that.

He tamed his long black hair into a brown leather throng as he turned toward Bethany, a new 10 year old girl they had accepted into their little group about a month and half ago. She was a short, thin girl with violet eyes, who always wore her long mahogany colored hair in two braids that reached past her hips. Jake was quite fond of her actually, not just because he was the youngest of the group and her age was the closest to his, but there was just something about her that he liked. He didn't know if it was her candor and straightforward attitude or the fact that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She did have a have a spectacular smile when she chose to show one and a charismatic and bubbly nature.

Jake more often than not wondered why she was with their group. Who would want to give up such a nice and caring person? He, of course, never asked her, for then it would be breaking the unspoken code: never ask others about their past. An "or you'll regret it later on" was inferred.

Bethany was waiting for him as he was slightly lost in his thoughts. They were going to try their lot at pick-pocketing today for they hadn't done any for awhile and their proverbial funds were near zilch. They would meet up with the others later after a "hard day at work" as Cody put it.

Jake was an expert at the art of pick pocketing and slight of hand now, thanks to his big brother Cody, but Bethany was just a beginner and Jake made it his mission to teach her.

He smirked at her and grabbed her tanned hand. "Come on Beth, today's the day you learn the art or 'borrowing from others'". She returned his smirk with one of her rare smiles as she flipped her braids behind her. "Finally!" she nearly shrieked with excitement. "I've been waiting every since I got here. Is it hard? I mean: is it really hard to do and_ not_ get caught?"

He pulled her along as he replied, "oh not that hard. Maybe at first but you'll learn fast enough. Don't worry yourself too much, alright? You'll do fine if you do what I tell you."

He stopped just before the shadows of the alley they were in faded onto the streets. "Okay first look for a person who looks pretty well off. Then, you locate where they keep the money. Like that one, for instance." He stopped talking for a moment as he pointed at a rather plump lady walking towards them dressed in what seemed to be an expensive suit. She was most likely on her break from the lawyer's firm or some profession of similar financial gain.

"See how she dresses? That usually means they're rich, so they are the prime targets. Now, see the little piece of brown leather sticking out of the side pocket?"

She nodded as she watched the lady critically, as if she were an enigma she couldn't quite figure out. "Yea", she whispered in response with her nod. "That's most likely a wallet, since she doesn't seem to have a purse. That's you goal. Got me?" he queried as he fiddled with a thin white gold chain around his neck.

"Yeah, Pup, I got you. I'm still a bit scared at trying it though. I just know I'll get caught for sure." Her voice quivered slightly in nervousness. She linked her hands together to keep them from shaking. Jake took her trembling hands into his own as he smiled brightly at her. "I said don't worry Bethany. You'll do fine. I was just as shaky as you are right now when I first tried it and I didn't get caught."

He bit his bottom lip as he lied. Well, he hadn't been _caught_, so to speak, but he had never ran faster in his life than he did that fateful day back in March of his seventh year of living. That had been his first attempt at pick-pocketing. Let's just say he was lucky he had singled out a rather fat, aging man who had no chance of catching up to a high-energized seven year old in the many winding streets of London. Cody had had a good laugh about it though_. "Traitor",_ his subconscious mind threw into the fray.

Bethany just squared her shoulders and set a determined face for the event. "Okay, Pup, I think I can do this. Wish me luck, okay?" She never once looked at him as she scoped out the people walking by with the rapture of a predator stocking there prey.

It had been a good 10 minutes of no talking and just watching before Bethany finally seemed to find her target. It was a little old lady that looked stinking rich. Her clothes just screamed of finery and her little purse was ordained with small pearls and what looked to be small diamonds.

Jake smirked, showing his canine like pearly whites and his eyes shined with excitement. He knew he wasn't the one doing the "borrowing from society: this time, but it still gave him a rush. 'Perfect target, Bethy', he thought gleefully. 'Old, so she can't run after you and richer then the Queen it would seem.'

"Okay, now Beth, you need to…" he cut his statement short because she had already left his side and was practically almost on top of the lady already. "Beth", he murmured dismally; "you weren't supposed to go, yet…."

He started to fiddle with the chain around his neck again. Only this time, it wasn't out of just having to do something with his hands, but out of shear nervousness he felt for his friend. He nearly closed his eyes when Beth "clumsily" fell towards the old lady and made a snatch for the purse. He did close his eyes for moment when he heard the old woman's outraged and shocked screech.

Beth almost made a run for it with the purse, only the old lady wouldn't give up on it. They were playing a small game of "tug-a-war" for a moment with the old lady shrieking her head off for "the dirty little wretch" to let go.

'She's strong for an old person' Jake thought a little amused and exasperated at the same time as he rushed out there and helped Beth pull her way. People had already stopped around them to watch, but a bit shocked to actually do anything, that is until the rich lady started call for the police.

Jake pushed the purse into Beth's grungy hands and told her to "run like hell" as he ran in the opposite direction. Hopefully the hysterical woman made the police run after him instead. It would be harder for the police that was for sure. Their targets would be split now and so would any security officer that was on duty in the area.

He risked a look back and saw two police officers running after him and another one running towards Beth's direction. The lady was still screaming her head off and looked rather steamed. Jake had no time to observe any further as he was running and he needed his eyes to be set forward in order to make it anywhere with falling down and getting caught. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea', he thought as he rounded a corner and pushed straight through a couple holding hands. 'I should have had Cody teach her. He's much better at teaching that's for sure.'

As he rounded another corner in hopes of throwing his pursuers off, he risked another glance. 'What happened to the other one?' he contemplated. 'I'm sure there were two.' He looked ahead just in time to see nothing but a sea of dark blue before ricocheting off said object and onto the concrete. He scrambled to his feet and changed his direction to find another sea of blue. He made his way down the alley, but stopped half way when he realized it was a dead end alley and he was trapped.

"Ah shit" he cursed aloud as he slowly turned around to face the two officers who had been chasing him. One was quite taller then the other one with a cold gaze of dark brown and short military style cropped hair. The other, whom was a good foot shorter, wore an expression quite polar to his partner's. His hazel gaze shone with compassion and pity, rather then disgust and abhorrence. Even his loose and shaggy brown hair put Jake more at ease. Both wore those horrible dark blue uniforms that meant nothing but doom and trouble to his pack and that was what he was in: trouble.

He sighed resignedly even as his eyes still looked for escape, but his mind knew there wasn't one. He whimpered like the small child he was and wished now more then anything that he had let Cody teach Bethany rather then insisting he could.

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are my inspiration, though I seem to always be lacking any for myself. Here's a shout out to you all! **

**Remember to R and R! Thank you! A simple: "I read it!" will do. Though, I do love and would much appreciate comments.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: (Chapter 1 and 2 responses; double reviews are also answered.)**

**Freedom Isn't Free: (Chapter 1)** Thank you for reviewing! I believe I have already answered this in an email I sent you, but I'll reply to it here anyhow. I believe you already know the answer to that question and whoever said Harry actually ever truly had green eyes in this fic. : Smirk :

**Haftmassa: (Chapter 1) **Thank you ever so much. Support is not only just a wonderful word; it can do worlds for an author/authoress. Hope chapters 2 and 3 pleased you. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Sarah R. Potter: (Chapter 1) **Thank you for the words of encouragement. They are much appreciated. I hope to fuel my inspiration with such kind words. ;) :very grateful:

**Wanamaker: (Chapter 1) **Thanks for the review! It's good to know that the story has some potential. I seriously was wondering if it seemed to be going anywhere. Thanks for the kind words!

**Lady Maria: (Chapter 1) **Oh good luck on those AP classes next year. I'm very stressed out. We got ranks for sophomore class at the beginning of the year and I'll tell you I was speechless when I saw my rank. Being number one in the class is great for the ego, but damn it burns you up faster then hell. I'm constantly thinking about school work and the adversity of it all. I keep hoping that my chief rival fails a test. She never does though, so I can't afford to either. Thanks for the sympathy though. I just can't wait for high school to end. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the new chapter! P.S. sorry about the little rant.

**Jennifer: (Chapter 1) **Thanks so much for reviewing Jenny. I'm glad you took the time to read the story and thanks for helping me get over the little bump, known as writer's block and kicking by butt into gear. See you in Speech class.

**GinnyHarryP: (Chapter 2) **Another fellow democrat! How I love thee! I'm glad you like the story. I have this damned fear of rejection that I can't seem to shake even at times like this, when I get reviews of encouragement. I'll stop feeling sorry for myself now and just say: thank you for the review and I hope this chapter was good enough for more encouragement. :Hint, Hint:.

**Sarah R Potter: (Chapter 2) **Yes Jake is a sweetie in that regard isn't he? Lucky kid doesn't have to go through what poor Coyote (not to mention Remus) does every month. Reasons for his lack of pain will be revealed later on, but it may be awhile. I do hope you all are patient with me! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing, not once but twice!

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies: (Chapter 2) **For the Bush comment: Oh shush you! I knew Kerry had a slim chance of winning, but alas, hope doesn't help everything. We have 4 years of brutal tyranny and oppression to suffer now. : Sighs dejectedly : lol. ;). I hold no bitter feelings towards republicans. I'm not all into it like my dad is though. He was crushed, but he expected Bush's re-election too. As to finding the Wizarding World: yes in a way, but for while yet. Remus will be featured in the story that I promise you. (For more info on why Remus is a must see "Lady Maria, chapter 2 response" and "Len Jade chapter 2 response"). And lastly for your last question: yes. Thanks for the review!

**Alligator355: (Chapter 2) **Thank you for the compliment. As to your inquiry: I am unable to put it into the story yet. I will, rest assured; it just won't be for a while yet. There is a point to it! ;)

**Lassy D: (Chapter 2)** Yay a favorites list! I feel like a movie star. Thank you! ;) Yes, I know I'm horrible, but I'm proud of it. Jeje. Life is so sweet that way. I'm so glad you're interested. It helps me not give up on myself. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Chin5Cai: (Chapter 2)** Thanks for stopping by and reviewing. Reviews help me get through my days. To answer your questions: yes and yes. ;) I like being "cool". : Smiles like un idiota :.

**Freedom Isn't Free: (chapter 2) **Yay! You dropped by again! Thanks for reviewing a second time. Some people review once and that's all. I'm beyond glad that you like the flashbacks. I was bit unsure on whether or not people would get the timelines straight. I hope they weren't to confusing. Ok, I'm just paranoid. I was a little unsure on how the flashbacks would do, but thanks for the boost of confidence. About the pain question: umm, well…not really. Simply because I believe that even if you have been put through a lot of pain like baby Jake was, you resistance to it doesn't always stay there. He has been with the pack for years and they haven't touched him in anyway that would harm him. His resistance would wear off. There answer to the overall question is something very different. I answered as best I could for now. The answer will come out eventually in the story. From this vantage point though, it might not be for awhile.

Oh and thank you so much for the birthday salutations! They were rather enjoyable. "Cha, cha, cha!" hope the sugar packets didn't cause any permanent damage my dear friend! ;)

**Lil Miss Potter: (Chapter 2) **Yay! It's different! I can't get enough of hearing that. It makes me feel so special and not like some plagiarist. Well, about the eyes, that is sort of the point, but it also serves as a sign of a werewolf. An unsure sign, granted, but a sign. : evil smirk :. The letter? Well…he gets it in a way…you'll just have to see about our poor little Pup growing up. Thanks for dropping a review!

**RiverSong: (Chapter 2)** Thanks for reviewing and I am always up for suggestions. You never know when a suggestion can change the whole outcome of a story. I've seen it happen to other authors. As to the closest story you spoke of, I'll be sure to seek it out. I believe that I have come across it before, but I'm not sure. I'm glad that the story is not like everyone else's. I was afraid it would seem so. That comment makes me think on whether or not the story will end up as so though, because I feel that it might be a bit cliché.

Well, I guess it would be possible for Coyote to have bitten someone, but he doesn't in my story. I contribute it to the fact that he can leave the group whenever he wishes to, just like any other person in the pack. You leave, and then come back; no questions asked. I know he is the eldest and therefore responsible for the group, but there is the next oldest in line to take care of the kids when he and Jake leave. As to Pup, well…I guess the same would be said for him, since he always leaves with Cody to transform. That and I like to think they have some sense of common sense and control, but like you said it is "likely that one of them was bitten". That would be poor defenseless little Jake, in my story.

**Lady Maria: (Chapter 2) **I'm glad you were surprised. It warms an authoress' heart to know she succeed in her attempt of giving clues out without actually revealing what she is giving clues too. Did that make any sense to you at all? Lol. Werewolves are majorly cool. That's why I love Remus so much. Well, that and he is such a major sweetheart! Mi Corazón! Mi Amor! Mi Querido :Blushes: Talk about a crush, eh? Harry is what he is, but is there more then what is shone upon the surface? Again, thank you for reviewing not just one chapter, but both chapters.

**Yzliose: (Chapter 2) **Thanks for the review and I'm happy to be the one to inform you that I have updated. ;) . As to your guess…: thinks about giving in and just nodding yes , but just smiles sweetly instead :. About the kid's ages, I'm only assuming you're speaking of all the kids in Cody's "pack". Well, in all truth I never specified that, because I never took the time to actually assign any specific ages. It doesn't really matter to the overall story and they won't really be seen at all except maybe coming in with a few cameos of sorts. Bethany's is stated, but that's because she is actually featured in the story as a "needed" character. The others are like extras in a movie. Seen, but not heard from. As I said in the A/N at the top of this page: I do have actual excuses but I don't think you really need to know them in detail, because I would probably just bore you. I'll say that school has been a bitch (a really big and ugly one), I had surgery (nothing to serious, but I did feel like shit for awhile), a bunch of errors with my computer (bugs and a few rebootings too, which erased a few of my stories I hadn't posted!), and other family problems. Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

**DesertArab: (Chapter 2) **Yay a fellow democrat! Yea, I voted Kerry, kid's vote, too. We lost. Oh well, we have another 4 years of suffering under Bush. : Looks around cautiously at the republicans in the vicinity:. Thanks for your encouragement! It does wonders for my ego and helps me to write. I am very pleased that you took the time to review my story.

**LenJade: (Chapter 2) **I'm so happy that you like it. Hmm…Remus, eh? My thoughts exactly LJ. Don't worry he will be part of this fic and is actually a bit essential to the plot I have in my twisted mind. Cody versus Remus? Hmm…the thought is alluring. As to Cody being with Jake at Hogwarts… I guess we will just have to see won't we. : evil laugh :. Thanks for reviewing! I love the questions and the requests. It helps me sort out my plot line and also helps me perfect the story accordingly.

**AshenWolf**

**03/07/05**


	4. Shocks, Confusions, and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the HP series. I do own the unknowns though. So hands off!

**Story:**_Jake, London Orphan._

**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rated:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Totally AU. No spoilers...well, I don't think so.

**Summary:** Jake has been a street kid for as long as he could remember. But is he really just an orphan on the streets with his 'brother' Cody or does he have family out there. And what ever happened to the famous Harry Potter who disappeared all those years ago? R and R! It would be much appreciated! AU.

**Thanks: **Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! You helped me to get my butt into motion and write out the rest of this chapter.

Thank You: ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, Shea Loner, wolfawaken, xyvortex, applebottoms, Alligator355, RiverSong DreamShadow, Violet Hatts, rigal, LenJade, azntgr01, FrozenTearz1990, twighlightshadow, allsop, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Laurinasta Blaze, Stray-89, Hope12, porcupineapple, and Sexyslut. Thank you all so very much! I eat reviews for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So please feed me! I don't wish to die! . Suggestions and insights are always welcome!

Big thanks to JenniferJamesPotter for helping me get over a huge bump in the road, namely "Writer's Block". Much kisses and hugs, Jennifer!

**Jake, London Orphan. Chapter 4: Shocks, Confusions, and Revelations.**

The shadows of the dead-end alley seemed to darken as the imposing figures of the officers drew closer to their captured prey. Jake's human side was slightly over-taken by his canine side. He was beginning to panic and shift about like a caged animal, which he theoretically was in his current predicament. His small whimpers utterly changed to something quite different. They turned into whines that gradually rose so high in frequency that the humans around Jake could no longer hear them.

Jake backed up slowly as the taller officer's eyes gleamed with something akin to delight, which only caused Jake's fright to rise. The officer's dark brown eyes shifted from side to side in a slow mocking manner before speaking one of the most cliché cop sayings of all time. "There's no where to run kid, so don't even try." This only resulted in the terrified child to look around in an even more jerky and erratic pattern.

**Meanwhile, in another part of London... **

An amused laugh filled the air as a young man clutched his abdomen and grasped the bricked wall for support. Amber eyes met oceanic blue before entertained chuckles burst out full blast once again. Cody slid down the wall by his best mate's side on the ground, a few sniggers still escaping. "Oh Dan, did ya see his beady eyes? It was priceless."

The owner of the azure eyes ran a slightly greasy hand through his straight, uneven, tangled reddish hair as he smiled a roguish smile. "Hell yeah! How could I miss it? His little eyes just widened beyond…well, I'd say three times any normal size… when he found his nice, big, fat wallet suddenly missing. That was just awesome."

"Yeah and he couldn't even figure out who took it. I, for one, am surprised he didn't hear us laugh our heads off there in the end." Cody replied while fingering a thin, small silver colored chain identical to his Pup's.

For awhile they just basked in the silence as they lounged in the old abandoned warehouse that served as their home, at least until they were forced to move on to other shelter. Daniel, only a year younger then Cody and second in the proverbial seat of command, pulled himself forward and up as he pulled out the before mentioned wallet from his worn-out back pocket. Cody whistled in admiration as his friend pulled the stack out of the glistening black leather wallet.

"Holy cow! That's a lot alright, that should hold us up for a little bit. Maybe we can risk taking in little Amelia to get her cough properly checked out at the local doctor down on Quince. I'm sure that that'll cover it. We can always steal the prescription, if we have to."

Daniel's hands quickly shuffled through the money, counting the notes at a rapid pace. The street kids, including themselves and many of the other older kids, may not be able to read very well, if at all, but they sure as heck could count. It they didn't learn when they were younger how to count they wouldn't have been able to live in the world they currently resided and found refuge in.

Cody nodded in approval of his suggestion for the 15 year old girl in their pack, before pulling his head sharply to the side and bringing his hands up to meet his ears abruptly. His eyes scrunched slightly as if in pain before quickly opening them and getting to his feet.

Daniel only noticed something was amiss when his best mate got to his feet. "Where you going, mate?" he asked curious.

"Out," was the only reply before his leader walked a bit stiffly towards to door. Just before the door closed behind him, Cody uttered a short "Hold down the fort, won't you?" Not even waiting to hear the inquiring worry in Daniel's tone as he replied "yea, sure Coyote, whatever you need," Cody took off at a run towards what he was sure to be his Pup whining in distress.

**Back with Jake in the alley. **

"Man, I can't wait to take you in. I haven't brought in any of you sniveling brats to the precinct in awhile." He snorted with contempt. "In fact, all you rift-raft should be locked up in some prison, where you belong, you…" he was cut off rather abruptly causing him to stop and look at his fellow companion.

"Christopher, stop that now." The shorter one's kind eyes were glowing a rather annoyed and ticked off blue, green, and auburn as he looked at his friend. "You're scaring the child on purpose and I won't stand for it."

Obviously, the shorter one was in higher rank, or at least been in the job longer and had seniority in their partnership. Christopher, snarled but conceded, though he did so rather reluctantly.

By the time this had happened, our poor Jake was already at the end of the narrow alley, while the two were still half way down. The adult 'seas of blue' came closer once more, with one pulling out a… at least to Jake's eyes…very scary looking pair of handcuffs.

His amber orbs landed on a pot of flowers that extended from a window seal high above the approaching policemen's heads. He closed his eyes for a moment as he desperately mumbled his wish: "just fall, just fall, just fall, and right on their heads…"

He heard the loud clash of impact and the tell tale sound of pottery breaking and a startled gasp and his eyes snapped open once more. He watched, just in time, as the taller officer fell over, his eyes rolling backwards in unconsciousness. His own amber ones widened slightly as he spotted the broken pot, scattered dirt, and disordered lilacs on the ground near a now motionless body.

"Chris! Oh my Gosh, are you alright!" The chubby, still-unknown officer fell to his knees beside his partner as he turned him over. Jake stood motionless just long enough to register the rapidly forming bruise and small rivulet of crimson running its course down the side of the man's head, before running past the unguarded and occupied officer. He had just managed to disappear around the corner as he heard a quite distracted "hey, get back here kid!"

**In a Coffee Shop somewhere in London… five minutes previous…**

The "Moon-bean's Coffee Shop" was quite well known for its calming atmosphere, cappuccinos, and had a reputation for being overfilled on its best mornings, but it was already afternoon and most customer were going through with their busy lives at work. In one of the more secluded corners sat two friends, comrades for years, and sadly the last of a once famed group that was known as the Marauders in their younger years… not that the average people of London knew anything about them that is.

No their fame, resided in the walls of a school not known to most residents of the city, for it was an enchanting school. It was "enchanting" in more ways then one. We are not talking of course about the dazzling portraits that crowded the walls of its interior or the comforting homey feeling the place seemed to have radiated since the day it was built. We aren't even speaking of the fact that the school was housed in an old and imposing castle. We are talking of the classes that we taught within; for they were not classes we as mere humans are forced to endure. These were so much more. The regular school day encompassed Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures…to name a few.

They were wizards and as such the muggles (non-magic folk) knew nothing of them, for it was the desire of their unique race to keep their existence a secret from them. Through sheer determination and strict laws set among their people, their plans succeeded.

The taller of the two, a man with midnight black colored hair with bluish lowlights that was held loosely with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck was sniggering in low undertones as to not disturb others around them. The other, about four inches shorter then his companion, had short chocolate colored hair that looked as if it had never seen a comb in its life. Said man brought a pale delicate hand to his mouth as so to hide his grin at the small joke they seemingly shared together.

The comfortable silence they lapsed into suddenly broke, as Remus John Lupin gave a startled jump and knocked over his cup of coffee as the hand that had been nursing it flew rapidly to his right earlobe. Sirius Orion Black, his dark haired pal, all but shrieked as he knocked over his chair in a desperate retreat from the hot substance. Unfortunately for him, the warm liquid had already spilled itself onto his black jean Levis he sported.

"Damn it," was all that passed his slightly chapped lips as he grabbed a complementary napkin from the simple napkin holder that had thankfully not been caught in the crossfire. "Moony!" he began as he wiped his left leg rather savagely. "What the hell is…," he cut himself short determinedly before he could go on a reprimanding tirade. He instead let his cool gray eyes narrow in concern as his friend's amber eyes radiated a distant pain long put behind him. The ethereal orbs of his lupine comrade seemed to pool in the corners, which caused him even more concern.

In all the years they had known each other, Remus never would cry in the presence of others, let alone in public. He would only let his guard down and let his grief be expressed in the presence of a precious few. Though the thought of his friend being in pain was abhorrent to him, he still felt a bit of pride knowing that he was one of the "precious few" that Remus could take comfort in.

Remus let the hand that had settled on his earlobe relocate itself to the front of his face as he covered his pained eyes and therefore set his whole expression in shadow.

"Remus…what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Sirius's own tanned hand dropped the now moist napkin onto the small round table before resting it upon the other's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Do you want to go?" Sirius knew that Moony wouldn't speak of anything in the shop and would wait until they were alone in the safety of their shared room that they were currently renting at the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus dropped his hand and Sirius marveled at the change in his friend's expression. He was used to the way his canine friend was able to mask his emotions at a moments notice, but in the end when the change took place, it still amazed him. He was the calm and collected Professor everyone knew and loved once more; even the pools in the corners of his eyes had dried. The long-ago pain placed in his amber orbs by a long-ago loss had also vanished.

Sirius was a bit confused when Remus looked over his shoulder and smiled his award-winning charming smile. "I'm terribly sorry for the mess Madam, but I was simply startled and accidentally tipped the cup over. I apologize for the inconvenience and the slight commotion it may have caused you and the customers.

Upon turning, the heir to the Black family estates and fortune, saw the object of his friend's slightly long-winded (at least in his opinion), yet charming, apology. It was a rather short blonde young woman, no more then 24 years, with cerulean eyes that sparkled. She blushed and dipped her long eyelashes in a flirty manner as she gently bit her bottom lip in what Sirius supposed was nervousness. "Oh, don't worry about it sir. It's no problem at all. I'll get it cleaned it up."

Momentarily forgetting the reason why the coffee was overturned, the dark haired man barely reigned in his snort. His 27 year old friend still had it in him to turn the young girls' heads. Sirius had his own share of women followers, but his fan club could never measure up to Remus'. He was sure it had to do with the 'animalistic' aura that surrounded his dear friend.

"Damn him…." He thought a bit jealously.

Sirius smirked as the waitress sauntered away looking back not once, but twice at their table or more obviously Remus. Hey he was a rather good looking chap. He broke from his thoughts as Remus set a few pound notes and a few coins he heard the muggles call "penance" or some other stupid name of the sort. Done paying Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm a bit too tightly and steered themselves out of the coffee shop onto the crowded streets of muggle London.

They had already been walking for a few moments and Sirius' lower arm had become numb with lack of circulation. "Moony, old pal, you're kind of hurting me." They stopped abruptly as the werewolf pulled his hand away from the abused arm like a child getting burned for the first time. There was always one thing about a werewolf you could be sure of. They had amazing strength.

The mask fell for a second giving Sirius a brief glimpse of the hurt his friend was suppressing. Remus sighed as he began to apologize for the second time that day. "I'm so sorry Siri, I…." His admission of guilt was literally pushed to the side as a lanky young man collided with the brunette. Amber met amber for a brief moment before the younger man hurriedly got back up on his feet. He seemed to be in a hurry, but his pride and manners made him stay long enough to offer his hand to the fallen stranger and say a rushed apology before sprinting off in the direction he had been heading once more.

To say Remus was stunned was an understatement, he was flabbergasted. It had been a long while since he had seen another werewolf, for he was sure that was what the 20, perhaps 21 year old young man was. He not only had the tell-tale tawny colored eyes, but the brute force as well. It had been years since someone could mow him down even when he wasn't expecting an impact with anyone or caught unawares, he almost never fell over. It was simply because of his condition that he was a 'bit' stronger then others. He even had the wolfish aura that he himself emanated. He was shocked yes, but now he was even more grieved.

Thankfully for his peace of mind and for Sirius' rampart curiosity and concern they had already reached the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside room number 13, Remus let his mask fall and almost literally plopped onto one of two single beds in the room.

"What's wrong Moony…?" Sirius' uttered for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. He leaned against the door of their room knowing that Remus was one of those unique individuals that didn't liked to be hugged and touched all that much when in sorrowful mood. Remus remained silent for a moment as he finally let loose the hidden springs in his eyes.

"I know it irrational and illogical, but… I could have sworn I heard my Joshua…." At those words, Sirius' concern turned to his own grief. "But how?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I don't know Padfoot. I just did. It was like a whimper, but I would know his voice from anywhere. Siri, tell me I'm not going mad. He is dead right? Gone, right?" He began to sound a bit hysterical at those words. Sirius knew it aggrieved him just to utter those words. Pain and hurt lavishly decorated the syllables of the inquiry.

Sirius nodded mournfully. "Yea Moony, he's gone. Those damned caretakers", he practically growled the word, "of his left him to die…" he stopped in his explanation not wanting to go over the fate of his godson again. They both knew the story as well as the rest of the Wizarding world, although the other wizards and witches knew of the poor toddler's fate under a whole other name.

"That's not all Siri. You know the man that tackled me on our way here?" He paused for Sirius' brief nod before continuing. "I could have sworn I smelled Joshua on him as well." There was a brief silence before Remus expressed as an after thought, "He was a werewolf to boot."

"That's impossible isn't it? I mean he's…dead… how can that be possible…" another silence filled the room as Sirius slid soundless down the door to sit on the floor completely ignoring his own single bed next to Remus'.

A quiet, yet humorless laugh abated the stillness. "You're right Padfoot. It is impossible." A sad smile crossed his features. "He's up in heaven with Lily and James to look after him now. I guess with his birthday coming up soon, I subconsciously wanted him here. He'd be going on ten you know?" Another struggled sigh and gasp of breath followed as the tawny haired man forced his sobs away. "I'm being silly…. That's all." Amber eyes gleamed with a new sheet of saline before being roughly wiped away with hands that were so flawlessly clean it would seem as if 'dirt' was not a part of the world.

Not knowing how to respond to brief soliloquy, Sirius merely looked at his companion despondently before shifting glossy shaded eyes to the window that overlooked Diagon Alley. Not another word was spoken for many minutes.

**On the London streets. **

Jake crawled hurriedly up a stray elm tree's long limbs that overgrew its domain and over a think red wall that marked the end of another alley far from the officers. Sliding over to the other side, he let himself fall softly on his rump as he wiped his brow. He tried to catch his breath as he rested against the smooth brick wall.

After the initial adrenaline rush, he was beginning to feel its toll on his body. Thankfully being a werewolf had some benefits. If he were normal, he might have already passed out from panic, over-exertion, and relief. With his abilities, he just felt a bit haggard; though his mental mind was more beat up then his physical body.

Now that he wasn't worried about being taken in to the authorities and most likely put with some foster family or worse… an orphanage, he began to think about what saved his butt from certain incarceration.

'What happened back there…?' he thought lethargically. He knew for a fact that the pot had no chance of falling over; it had been too far set back for that. His rational mind knew this but in his panicked state at the time, his common sense had given way to foolishness and desperate hope.

'How is it possible…? Did I force my will on it? No, that can't be right. I may be different from everyone else, what with becoming an animal once a month, but it's not like I have powers or anything…right?' A mix of intrigued anticipation, curiousness and worry invaded his system. It was an odd mix of feelings which in the end left him in a state of confusion.

'Nah, I'm already gifted; the gods or whoever gives out this "powers" wouldn't give me another.' That left him a bit miserable, but he attempted to push his melancholy to the side.

It wasn't working. He just couldn't stop thinking about the stupid flower pot. It did just what he wanted; it fell on the mean officer's head, giving him a window to run. That's what truly disturbed him. Objects weren't supposed to follow your every wish and whim. He sat and pondered for a few more minutes before heaving a great sigh of frustration.

"Forget it." He spoke aloud to himself. "It's just not possible. It was just plain old luck."

"Yea, plain luck, my arse." He leaned forward slightly before using the ground as a push up point to make his way home to the warehouse. He walked along the back road for a hardly a few moments before starting abruptly. He twisted around just in time to be grabbed into a firm hold. He struggled for a moment, before he let his nose take in the smell that was presently smothering his senses. He calmed instantly and hugged the tall, muscled and lithe figure back contentedly.

The two stayed that way for quite sometime, before Jake was disentangled and held at arm's width from the man. Lupine eyes met lupine eyes before Jake broke into a joyful grin. "Cody! I'm so hap…." Jake was cut short in his exclamation of delight.

"Where have you been Jake?" Said boy bit his lip slightly as he recoiled from the somewhat harsh tone in his older brother's voice. Guiltily he tried to look anywhere else but the gold pools staring intently at him as he tried to explain himself.

"Well, I was… I was teaching Bethie how to pickpocket and well… Bethie… she got into some trouble and… I ran for it…." His voice had started out on a normal tone for a child getting chided by their "parent", but progressively fell into a whisper that held a little hope for not getting a "spanking". "There were two blue jays and they…."

He was saved from continuing on down that train of thought and explaining his miraculous or even "magical" escape, by another bone-crushing hug from Cody. Jake felt himself trembling and he let his mind wonder briefly about why he would be shaking in the first place. A moment of silence passed as he let his brother hug him to his heart's content… or to his death, whichever came first. In that moment he realized that he wasn't the one that was quivering, but Cody was. Before he could inquire on this new insight Cody finally broke the tranquil stillness that had overcome them.

"I thought I had lost you, Pup." Jake registered the quaking in his brother's voice as well. "I couldn't find you and you had long since stopped crying… I couldn't hear you anymore… I was so scared for you."

Coyote released his death-grip like hold on his honorary family member to hold him loosely in his arms. It would seem that the older boy was quite reluctant to let him go. Cody's slightly disbelieving and self-ridiculing snort filled the air as he continued the conversation.

"I was so frightened that something truly terrible had happened to you, that I seemed to shut down my nose, for only about ten minutes before I found you did I think to look for you by scent." Jake's lips curled slightly as Cody smirked down at him.

There was always perks to being something not human. One of the biggest perks a werewolf had was his heightened senses. Of all of their senses, smell was their greatest asset. A wolf's smelling ability was so powerful and refined that it could sort through thousands of odors and zero in on the special scent of a loved one or pack member—or on any scent the wolf was especially interested in at the moment.

Their hearing was altered from that of a human almost as much as their olfactory sense, so that they could hear the beating of a frantic heart, or the soft breathing of a child that resided many yards away. Werewolves were also capable of detecting sounds that are too faint for the human ear, and could hear sounds pitched at frequencies well above and below that of a human's range.

One perk that was especially great, was the ability to lessen their senses to a certain degree. It was an ability that both werewolves who were slowly breaking apart from each other were rather grateful for. It was already hell trying to sleep in a city that produced more noise then a raging stampede of rhinos, but to have that noise amplified a hundred times over would be cruel.

"I'm sorry I worried you Cody, but you'd be happy to know that I was able to sneak myself around two blue jays today. There was a moment that I thought that I was a goner, but…." He stopped abruptly not knowing if he should continue on that sentence.

He wasn't sure if he should tell his big brother about the pot incident. It wasn't that he didn't love or trust Coyote with all of his heart and soul, but he just didn't feel comfortable about the whole situation yet. Maybe, one day, if it ever happened again, he would say something. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment before he realized that he had left the sentence hanging and tried to hurriedly add in an ending to his mumbling.

"I guess I got lucky or I would sitting in one of those white washed rooms waiting to be dragged away to strangers who want to "take care" of me." Jake shuddered at the thought of an unfamiliar person hugging him or constantly trying to bring him into reluctant and "heart-filled" conversations with them.

He hated outsiders to his pack and could only converse easily with those he grew up with and lived with for a prolonged period of time. It was one of the reasons he felt close to Bethany. She had only been with then a few short months, but he had accepted her within the first short weeks of her arrival. It was something way different from his usual nature, and he had been quite confused about how to deal with it. In the end he had decided to just ignore it. She was different and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Hmm…" Coyote uttered in a skeptical tone, but let it slide. "So, what did the two officers' faces look like with you "luckily" escaped from them?" His mood seemed to have shifted from disbelieving to proud and curious. "Were they utterly shocked that a little midget such as yourself got past them or were they… aghh." He rubbed his left arm fervently, where his pup had punched him. "That hurt you know!" He glared balefully at his shorter companion that looked like him in so many ways.

Jake glared just as forcefully back for a few seconds, before breaking into a devilish smirk. "Yes, I know and it should hurt. You deserve it for calling me such a thing." His grin began to crack, before it faltered into what seemed to be an attempted held back pout. "I'm still just a kid and I'm still growing." His eyes filled with silent tears as he sniffed slightly. "I'll be taller then you one day, Cody. So just watch it." With that he stamped off ahead of his brother.

By this time, Cody felt extremely guilty for making his little brother cry. "Pup! Pup, I'm sorry!" He rushed after his cub, before hugging his small form from behind. "You know, I didn't mean it kiddo. You're tall! You _will_ be taller then me one day…" he uttered other nonsensical words of comfort about the younger's height for a few moments before he noticed Jake's trembling had stopped, along with his saline tears and sniffling.

Cody's smile turned into a frown as he saw Jake's raised eyebrow and tilted lip. Why the little bugger was smirking! A high childish laugh filled the air as Jake pulled away from his sibling, still grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary and got away with it Scot-free. Coyote watched as his pup ran away from him a few steps before turning around jovially and taunting him.

"Didn't I tell you since I was very little that I would be an amazing actor! I can't believe you fell for that!" He chuckled merrily before turning and running down the street the smile never leaving his face.

Shocked and infuriated at himself, Cody just stood there for several moments. "Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me…." He sighed a great big sigh, before he expressed his own amusement of the situation with a loud guffaw. "Come back here, you little brat!" He yelled after Jake affectionately, before running after him towards their home.

**Hogwarts **

Somewhere deep in the recesses of an age old fortress situated somewhere in Scotland, a wizard of over a century old raised his white haired head from his mounds of paperwork at a small movement in the very corner of his office.

An elegantly feathered quill of beauty raised itself almost sleepily before dipping itself in a jar of the blackest ink and dragging its fine point lazily across the parchment of a book much thicker then any other book in the elderly man's study.

Smiling slightly at the prospect of another new student, Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, returned his attention back to his work. The day was nearly ended and he had so much more to do. Being the headmaster of such a prestigious school and a confident of the Minister of Magic (bumbling fool that he was) was nice, but the paperwork was murder.

The light from the setting sun gave the man's office a steady glow of pinks, blues, and yellows as the quill finished it's scratching and wiped itself on a self-cleaning hand towel before falling back into a gold, jewel encrusted quill holder that had been put there the day the castle was established centuries previous.

The wet ink from the newly added name glistened stunningly before a drying spell went into effect. The sun's last rays smiled gently down on the words "Jake Alexander Miller" for only a few minutes before being joined by the light of many fire-lanterns flaring to life to replace the coming darkness.

**TBC….**

**June 13, 2005 **


End file.
